New Life For Better or Worse
by Risuna-Phenix
Summary: full summary inside. Brooklyn/oc Goliath/Eliza M.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter1**

Finally the fic that started it all revamped and redone I drove one of my best friends (now Boy friend interesting how things work out)  
crazy several years ago trying to get him to read it he said if you get it typed up I'll finish reading it now he'd better keep his end of the deal.

Pairings mostly cannon except Brooklyn/oc Lex/oc? Hudson/oc? Like I said things have changed

Wither or not this story is continued depends on your response and reviews.

Summary: The gargoyles get the chance to be human; what will they do? It's not like they can get a job Lex might be able to get something but that's it. When Eliza makes a suggestion after a letter from a friend the younger member of the clan embark on what is perhaps going to be their most dangerous journey yet high school where they are surprised to find that even protectors can use protecting, And Nothing is as it seems. For magic mayhem and romantic themes rated pg-13 and if I can ever get the description to sound right an epic fight seen ( if Avatar can have a fight seen like that and be pg13 why can't a pg13 rated story have one)

Betaed by Fanficmegafan

dedicated to my boyfriend who for some reason the sight won't let me type his user name - _ - I hate malfunctions

Xxxxxxxxxx

_Dear Elisa_  
_I can hardly believe how many years have passed since I moved down_  
_south with my aunt. It's was never easy living in the city but now_  
_that I've lived in comparatively the boonies I truly miss everything_  
_except the traffic. Speaking of which I have a surprise for you. I'm_  
_coming home! I would have called but by the time you got this letter_  
_I would have already been back and with in the next few days after you_  
_receive this I will more than likely appear on your door step. Recently_  
_I started going to a private high school with trade classes that has a_  
_campus close to the city. Several of my friends are transferring with_  
_me! It has a boarding house so you won't have to worry about me_  
_crashing at your place but expect many visits! See you soon!_  
_Love,_  
_Soña. A_

A small smile spread across detective Elisa Maza's lips as she read the letter that had just arrived from an old friend, although Soña was nearly nine years her junior and Elisa had baby sat her as a teen she could honestly say that Soña was one of her most trusted friends next to the gargoyles that is, as the hardened detective walked up the ancient spiral castle steps contained with in the turret leading up to the gargoyles roost the golden rays of the fading sunlight danced across her skin and the center column with the rhythmic patting of her feet echoing on the stone. The last golden rays disappeared beyond the horizon as she reached the top, the stone casing that surrounded her friends began to crack and with a mighty roar they awoke

She stuffed the letter in her signature red jacket and went to greet her friends. A smile of contentment and joy, clearly etched on her face.

xxxx

Ok I know that this probably isn't my best work, but I wanted to see your reaction to it, I started on this several years ago and to put it simply I've given it an extreme make over. Also since I already know the basic layout of events I wanted you the reader to help me write this and do the gargoyles fandom justice. I love constrictive criticism if the advice is really good I'll post it on my blog and/or wiki. My blog can easly be reached through my home page icon on my profile page. On my blog I currently have 3 challenges covering several fandoms up and ready for someone with gusto to take on. You up for it?** Ready set go!**


	2. Chapter 2

Awhile in the making here's chapter 2

I do not own gargoyles. That is all.

(Mac the police officer's point of view. You know the one that keeps on popping up almost like the runner.)

She scanned the sky line, wide innocent sea green eyes fluttering from one building to the next as she practically bounced down the street. She got excited over everything laughter vibrated down the sidewalk to where I sat in front of our make shift precinct. Her eyes contrasted greatly with her sandstone colored skin and deep crimson almost black hair that was pulled back in a high pony tail. She wore dark boot cut jeans and a long sleeved white square neck peasants top. she walked my way flashing a smile

" is Eliza Maza here?" she called in a distinctive Spanish accent putting me on edge.

Could she be an another Quarryman after Elisa or one of the gargoyles?

"who wants to know?" I called. If it was a Quarryman it's not like they would've said but if I could get a name I could check with Elisa and warn her if it came to that.

I had expected her to get aggressive but instead her smile turned into a crooked grin "hu,I'll take that as a no. If you see her before I do tell her Sonia's back and waiting for her at the apartment I still have the spare key. See you around"

"Wait!"I called jumping up from my place on the wooden steps. She didn't even turn around as I called after her the only recognition that she heard was a mock salute out to the side she kept on walking. "that was strange" I muttered before letting out a chuckle actually that was the most normal thing to happen in several weeks.

I'd better call up Elisa and let her know to expect company.


End file.
